


New Year's Resolutions

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-07
Updated: 2010-07-06
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8709220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Timeline of this story is it takes place over the holidays after In Truth There is Freedom.Jensen invites Jared to join the Ackles for New Year’s Eve.  Uninvited, Danneel stops by and makes herself quite at home as if she is expected to be there leaving poor Jensen in a quandary about his invited and uninvited guest.  When Jared arrives in the midst of a Texas ice storm and the Ackles family turns their attentions on him, Danneel makes sure Jensen knows she’s not happy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

  
Author's notes: I'm going to repeat this. EXTREME Danneel bashing in this story, so don't read if you like her.  


* * *

Chapter 1

 

Jensen knew he made the right decision to ask Jared to drive up to Dallas to spend New Years Eve with his family. The relief that his best friend expressed was extremely evident even through the phone. Jared asked hesitantly if he could head up immediately so he could spend an extra day with his “second” family. Jensen smiled warmly at that, knowing his family would love to have him. 

 

Jensen had been worried over how Jared would handle being around the whole Padalecki clan and the inevitable questions that would be asked over what had happened between him and Sandy. His concern wasn’t so much in whether or not Jared’s extended family would cause problems, it stemmed from the fact that Jared more or less changed quite a bit over the whole affair. He was much quieter now and not the usual bustle of energy everyone was used to. It took a lot of patience on Jensen’s part, along with the cast and crew of Supernatural, but Jared was slowly pulling out of that shell he had hidden in. He suffered a few setback with the press and some fans who had really adored Sandy, but Jensen was right by his side every step of the way, and it was a place Jensen wished he could be at all the time. 

 

“You still there Jen?” Jared asked. 

 

Jensen shook his head as his thoughts had wandered. “Not a problem buddy. We’ll see you in a few hours Jay. Drive safe okay? The weather might get nasty the closer to Dallas you get.” Jensen hung up the phone in his bedroom at his parent’s house and shook his head when he saw what time it was. Jared had called at 9am and it was now almost 11:30. He and Jared had just spent the morning talking about how crazy their Christmas celebrations with their families had been. 

 

The Padalecki clan was much larger than the Ackles group and Jensen roared with laughter over Jared’s telling of the multiple present exchanges they had, not to mention the amount of food that was eaten. 

 

“I’m not going to fit in any of Sam’s clothes when we get back!” Jared complained at one point. 

 

At hearing his name being called, Jensen left his room and bounded downstairs to join his parents in the kitchen.

 

“Jared will be here this afternoon, mom,” Jensen huffed as he plopped down on one of the kitchen stools at the breakfast bar. “I invited him to spend the New Year’s holiday with us.”

 

“Don’t run down the stairs!” Donna Ackles reprimanded her son. Jensen only cocked an eyebrow at his mom and smiled. Donna chuckled at her son’s enthusiasm. “Won’t his parents be a bit upset over his taking off at the last minute?”

 

“Not really,” Jensen shrugged. “We had talked a bit before we left Canada. Plus I think Sherri and Gerry knew he might need to get away from the family before we head back.”

 

“How was his Christmas?” Alan asked his son as he walked in through the back door and caught the last part of his son’s comment. “Padalecki craziness ensues I assume.”

 

“Oh hell yeah,” Jensen laughed. Donna swatted him on the arm and Jensen knew it was for his language. “Sorry mom. I think he saw all of his relatives except for any that might still be in Poland!”

 

“Hmmm,” Donna muttered absently. “Is he bringing Harley and Sadie along?”

 

Jensen shook his head. “Nope, at least not here. Jeff is going to bring them home and Jay and I will pick them up before we head back to Canada.”

 

Donna smiled and shook her head. “Those two dogs have more travel miles under their belt then Jared does!”

 

Jensen joined her in laughing. “It may be pretty close, mom.” He started to get up when Donna asked him to wait. “Sure mom, what’s up?” He frowned when he saw Donna share a worried look with Alan.

 

“Jensen, how is he doing really?” she asked tentatively. “I know this year has been really rough on him.”

 

Jensen sighed and sat back down. “He’s getting better mom, honest. But you’re right, it has been a rough year for him.”

 

“What exactly happened after you boys went back to Vancouver to finish the season,” Alan sat down next to his son. 

 

Jensen winced slightly. “It’s not really my story to tell Dad, and I don’t want to break any confidences I have with Jared.”

 

Donna patted his arm lightly and sat down. “You wouldn’t be, not really. I mean, we have a small idea of what happened because I’ve spoken with Sherri a few times. MacKenzie probably knows a lot more because she and Megan talk a lot.”

 

Jensen nodded, not surprised that the two families spoke with each other. “I guess you’re right. Well, we pretty much just shut off our cell phones on the drive up because reception is so spotty, no one would really be able to reach us anyway. By the time we got home, Jared had something like 25 voicemail messages and over 100 text messages from her just on his cell phone. The home answering machine was maxed out with even more messages from her.” Jensen shook his head as he remembered the anger in her voice on the messages. 

 

“She was demanding that he fly down to LA and speak to her about it in person, but Eric and the lawyers were against it. For once, Jared actually listened to everyone and didn’t go. She was furious with him for just packing up and leaving her without giving her a chance to explain. She was acting like they broke up because she cheated on him or something simple like that,” Jensen explained. 

 

“You’re kidding me?” Alan stated incredulously. “She forged signatures on legal documents and tried to extort insurance money and then tries to blame him?”

 

“Pretty much,” Jensen agreed. “Jared finally had to ask Eric for some advice on what to do. He called the lawyers and they put a restraining order out on Sandy, which made her even angrier. I didn’t see any of this, but I had heard that she put a whole bunch of stuff Jared gave her up for auction on ebay.” Jensen shook his head sadly. “Jared was crushed. I think the only reason why he was able to finish out filming the season was because the remaining episodes were kinda heavy on the Sam emotions and Jared didn’t have to work to bring it out.”

 

Jensen frowned. “You know the final scene after Dean is killed and Sam breaks down and cries?” His parents nodded. “All I can say is I’m glad it’s the last scene we had to shoot and we got it in one take. Jared kept crying after they called wrap and it took me almost 4 hours to get him to finally calm down enough to get him home.”

 

“That poor boy,” Donna sympathized. “And then he goes off and films Friday the 13th right after.”

 

“Yeah, but I actually think it was good for him,” Jensen added. “I mean, I wished I could have been with him more to help through the rough spots.”

 

“But you had your own film to shoot,” Alan reminded him.

 

“Yeah, made it kinda hard with me in Pennsylvania and him in Austin,” Jensen agreed. “But we texted each other a lot and I could tell that being with a different group of people and not our usual gang was helping him out. I was just worried about the Chicago convention and how the fans would react to the news.”

 

“You can thank your sister that there were no problems,” Donna told him. “As soon as you called us and asked if we could go there and support him, she was on the internet doing Lord knows what.”

 

Jensen smiled. “Yeah. Jared told me he was surprised that you guys showed up, but he was really glad for the support. Jim made sure Jared knew he had his back as well. I still wished I could have been there to help him get through it.”

 

“You can only do so much son,” Alan assured him. “Jared knows you would have been there if you could, and I’m sure he’s just glad you’re there for him now. He’ll get through this.” Alan got up and headed outside. 

 

Donna waited until the back door closed before she turned to her son. “You know, you never did tell us whether or not Danneel was involved in all of this and where you stand with her.”

 

Running a hand through his short hair, Jensen frowned. “Not much to tell mom. It was determined that Danneel wasn’t involved in it. Sandy claims she told her all about her plans, but Danni claims she thought Sandy was just blowing smoke. The union decided to just file a grievance against Danni and she was told to watch her step. That’s about it.”

 

“And what about your relationship with her?” Donna asked.

 

“I don’t know mom, really,” Jensen sighed heavily. “I still enjoy spending time with her, but I sometimes think we both just want something different out of our lives and careers. I keep thinking of reasons to break it off with her, but then something comes up and I realize I still like her. I just don’t know.”

 

Donna got up and placed a kiss on her son’s head. She rubbed his back. “You’ll know what to do when the time comes, sweetie.” She headed down the hallway towards the living room. 

 

He left the kitchen and headed down into the basement where the family room was set up. Jensen walked around the room, stopping occasionally to glance at an odd ornament or two, caught up in his family Christmas’ of past. 

 

Donna Ackles was the type that went all out for Christmas in the decorating department. Jensen smiled as he remembered that the weekend after Thanksgiving his father usually tried to find an excuse to be out of the house as much as possible, or else he’d be stuck dragging down tons of boxes from the attic. He generally never got much further than the front door before the rarely used stern voice of Donna ordered her husband to get his backside up those stairs and start lugging down the decorations. 

 

It usually took Donna, Josh, Jensen and MacKenzie the entire week following Thanksgiving to finish with the decorations. By the time they were done though, the whole house looked like a Hallmark Channel holiday house, all bright with colors and twinkling lights. Alan and Josh, later Jensen when he got older, were responsible for putting the lights up on the outside of the house. 

 

The living room of the house was tastefully decorated, but held a more religious theme throughout, letting any visitor know that the Ackles family knew and respected the true meaning of Christmas and didn’t completely give in to the commercial view of it. 

 

No, that was saved for the family room in the basement. With a seven foot Christmas tree fully decorated in the corner, festive garland, lights and all kinds of holiday baubles, the basement was quite colorful, but still very cozy. Complete with a huge brick fireplace, with an overstuffed sectional sofa and reclining chairs, this is where the family usually migrated to spend their holidays. A pool table, with a specially made table cover, doubled as the dining room table. Opposite from the fireplace, was the “entertainment wall” which housed a huge TV with DVR and the various game systems that he and his siblings liked to play. Jensen quickly scanned the collection of games available, pulling out the few he knew he and Jared would be playing later. 

 

Hearing footsteps on the stairs, Jensen ran to help his father who was loaded down with bags. 

 

“Thanks kiddo,” Alan greeted. “Got more stuff in the car along with the alcohol. Give me a hand?”

 

“Sure,” Jensen agreed. He peeked into the bags quickly. “Dad, did you buy out all the snacks in the store?”

 

Alan turned and frowned at his son. “Jared is coming, isn’t he?”

 

“Yeah, he’s coming, but what does. . .” Jensen paused when he suddenly got what his dad was getting at. “Funny Dad. What would you say if I told you Jared said he had to go on a diet from all the food he ate at Christmas and probably won’t indulge in all the snacks you brought?”

 

Alan stared at his son for a moment, and then burst out laughing. “Good one, son.” He turned and walked up the stairs. Jensen only gawked at his father and then ran up to join him. He and his dad spent the rest of the morning and afternoon setting up the family room for the festivities the next day.

 

***** 

 

It was close to four pm when Jensen decided to try and call Jared. He was starting to get worried as it had started to rain a few hours ago and with the temperatures hovering just above freezing he knew it wouldn’t be too much longer before the roads starting to freeze. 

 

Before he could open his cell phone, there was a knock at the front door. Heaving a sigh of relief, he ran to open the door, skidding to a halt when he saw his mom had beaten him to it. He frowned though, when the door opened up to reveal the last person he expected, and wanted to see. 

 

“Hi Mom!” Danneel Harris greeted as she kissed Donna Ackles on the cheek. Breezing into the house she ran up to Jensen and grabbed him in a hug. Jensen shared a surprised look with his mom over Danneel’s shoulder. 

 

“What? No hello kiss from my guy?” Danneel whined as she pulled back from the hug. Jensen smiled and gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek. Danneel pouted. “Not much of a hello baby.”

 

“Not that I’m not glad to see you Dans, but what are you doing here?” Jensen questioned. “I thought you were at your family’s home in Louisiana.”

 

Danneel waved his question aside. “It was total boresville there so I figured since I was only a few hours away I’d jump on a plane and here I am! All ready to spend New Year’s Eve with you!” She walked into the living room. “Sweetie, would you grab my bag please. I’m exhausted! I barely made it in. They’re getting ready to shut down DFW because of the weather. Luckily you guys lives so close to the airport, I don’t think I could have gotten a taxi otherwise. . .” she trailed off as she left the foyer. 

 

Jensen looked at his mother. “I swear Mom. I didn’t invite her,” he whispered as he stepped out onto the porch and grabbed Danneel’s heavy suitcase. 

 

“Not much we can do about it now,” Donna whispered back, glancing over her shoulder to make sure Danneel was out of earshot.

 

Jensen chewed his lower lip. “This is the last thing I want with Jared coming. He’s just now starting to come out of the shell he put himself in after what Sandy did to him. Having Danni here at the same time could put him right back into it. I don’t want him upset!” he hissed. 

 

Donna patted her son the arm. “Don’t worry. We’ll make sure she doesn’t upset Jared. Now take Danneel’s bag up and put them in the guest room. I’ll get the rollaway bed from the closet and put it up in your room.”

 

“Mom!” Jensen drawled. “Neither Jared nor I will fit on that bed. It’s only a twin size.”

 

“Well he can’t sleep on the floor!” Donna exclaimed. 

 

“He can just share the bed with me,” Jensen reasoned. “Not like it’s the first time we fell asleep on the same bed.”

 

Donna smiled mischievously at her son. “Good thing you decided to put a king size bed in there.”

 

Jensen rolled his eyes. “Not like I did it for this reason Mom. I like to spread out when I sleep.”

 

Donna laughed. “Just make sure you don’t spread out while Jared is here. Imagine what the fan girls would think if that ever leaked out.”

 

“MOM!” Jensen exclaimed, startled at her words. Donna only laughed again and headed into the kitchen. 

 

Jensen lugged the suitcase up the stairs and into the guest bedroom. He was walking out of the room when Danneel came to join him. “Why am I staying in there and not in your room?”

 

Jensen shrugged. “Mom’s orders. Listen Danni, I didn’t know you were planning on coming and I invited Jared to join us.”

 

Danneel huffed in annoyance. “So put him in the guest room. Where is he going to sleep if I’m in there?”

 

Jensen shook his head. “Can’t do that. Mom told me to put you in the guest room and the guest room is where you’ll be. Jared is going to be sleeping with me.” He blushed when he realized what he said. 

 

Danneel’s eyes blazed with anger. “I don’t think so. You just get on the phone and call Jared and tell him there’s been a change in plans and he should stay home.”

 

Jensen’s jaw clenched. “I can’t do that, he’s already on his way here.”

 

Danneel crossed her arms in front of her and tapped her toe on the floor. “Well then, he can stay in the guest room and I’ll sleep with you.”

 

“Not in this house,” Alan spoke as he walked into the hallway. “Donna said you stay in the guest room, you stay in the guest room.”

 

Danneel huffed again, turned and stormed into the guest room, slamming the door behind her. Jensen shot his father an apologetic look. 

 

“Girl needs to know who sets the rules in this house son,” Alan sternly replied. “Yes, we’ve let her share your room before, but that’s because we had a full house, and even then your mother wasn’t happy with the arrangements. She wasn’t expected this time, but we still have a place for her to sleep. Your mother set the rules and I expect them to be followed. Is that clear?”

 

Jensen nodded. “Yes sir.”

 

“Alan, Jensen!” Donna called up from the bottom of the steps. “Josh and crew are here!”

 

Jensen followed his father down the stairs and went to help his brother and his family into the house. Jensen frowned as he slipped on the icy sidewalk and moved to walk on the grass. “Are the roads getting bad, Josh?”

 

Josh nodded, looking flustered. “Yeah. The overpasses are already freezing up. State Police has started shutting them down.”

 

“Damn” Jensen muttered. 

 

“Expecting someone?” Josh wondered as he carried his two year old daughter into the house. His wife Melissa held their one year old son. 

 

Jensen nodded. “Jared is driving up from San Antonio. He left this morning and I was hoping he’d be here by now.”

 

“I hope he’s almost here,” Melissa added, worried. “We were listening to the traffic on the radio and there are accidents everywhere. Is MacKenzie here yet?”

 

“Yeah. She’s over at a friend’s house,” Jensen informed them. “She’ll be home for supper.” Jensen stopped at the front door. “I should tell you guys, Danneel showed up unexpectedly.”

 

Josh rolled his eyes. “Great,” he muttered sarcastically. Melissa hit his arm and shooed the two into the house. 

 

Donna took the baby after greeting her eldest son and daughter-in-law. 

 

“Mom, the kids need their nap. Can I just put Karie on the sofa in the living room?” Melissa asked. 

 

“Sure sweetie. Alan set up the playpen in there as well so you can put Jeremy in there too.”

 

“Great. Let me get them down for their nap and I’ll come help you in the kitchen,” Melissa told her. 

 

***** 

 

Two hours later the Ackles family was finishing up dinner. Jensen kept looking out the dining room window that overlooked the street. The normal family conversation was at a minimum as everyone’s thoughts were with Jared and wondering where he was. Jensen had attempted to call him a few times only to either have Danneel interrupt him, or Donna suggesting he shouldn’t so that Jared could keep his concentration on the road. 

 

Only Danneel chatted on about her character’s role on One Tree Hill and some upcoming modeling shoots she had after the first of the year. Realizing that no one was paying attention to her, she poked Jensen hard in the ribs. “JENSEN!”

 

Jensen jumped. “What?” he demanded, rubbing his side. 

 

“Are you listening to a word I’m saying?” Danneel pouted. 

 

Before he could answer, Jensen saw a car pulling into their driveway. “HE’S HERE!” he shouted and ran for the front door. Slipping and sliding across the walkway and down the driveway, Jensen grabbed the handle of the driver’s side door before he kept sliding past it. 

 

Jared was sitting inside the car, his hands gripped tight to the steering wheel. Even through the closed windows, Jensen could see his friend shaking. He opened the door and crouched down. 

 

“Jared? Hey? You alright?”

 

Jared was shaking heavily and had a white-knuckled grip on the steering wheel. He only nodded at his friend’s question. 

 

Jensen frowned and reached in and pried Jared’s hands from the wheel. He became immediately concerned at how cold Jared’s hands were. He realized suddenly that the interior of the car wasn’t much warmer than it was outside. Standing up, he reached in and pulled Jared out of the car. 

 

“Come on Jar. Need to get you inside and warmed up fast,” Jensen demanded. As Jared got out and balanced on the ice, Jensen reached into the back seat and grabbed Jared’s duffel bag. With a light hand on Jared’s arm, he guided him up to the house. 

 

The rest of the Ackles family was standing at the front door, concerned when they saw the condition Jared was in. Josh ran out to help Jensen guide Jared to the house. Donna noticed immediately that Jared’s clothes were damp and jumped into action. “MacKenzie, run upstairs and get the hot water running. Fill the tub. Alan, we need to get something hot into him. There’s some cream of chicken soup in the pantry. Heat it up and put it in a cup for him to drink.” Husband and daughter leaped to do her bidding as Jensen and Jared reached the front door. 

 

Donna guided Jared into the house. “Oh dear, he’s freezing. Jensen, Josh, help him upstairs and into the bathroom. Jensen, get him into the bathtub and start warming him up. Your father is going to bring up some soup. Make him drink it.”

 

Donna cupped Jared’s cheeks. “Sweetie, do you have warmer clothes in your bag? Can I look?”

 

Jared only trembled and closed his eyes at the warmth of the hands on his cheeks. 

 

“I’ll look through it Mom,” Jensen told her. Together, he and his brother got Jared up the stairs and into the main bathroom. Donna followed them up and went to the linen closet to pull out some extra blankets. 

 

Danneel stood at the bottom of the steps with her hands on her hips. Melissa walked up behind her. “Come on, Danni. You can help me clear the table and load up the dishwasher.”

 

“Tell Jensen I’ll be downstairs waiting for him,” Danneel responded as she headed down to the family room. 

 

Melissa shook her head in disbelief. “Princess” she muttered and headed into the dining room. 

 

***** 

 

Thirty minutes later, Jensen was tucking his friend under the covers heaped with some extra blankets. Donna sat down on the edge of the bed and placed her hand gently on Jared’s forehead and cheeks. 

 

“You’re much warmer and have some color to your cheeks. Are you feeling better?” she asked him. 

 

Jared nodded. “I’m sorry to be so much trouble.” He shuddered as some chills still ran through him. 

 

Donna noticed them and tucked the blankets up under his chin. “You’re no trouble Jared. Don’t you even think that.” She stood up. “Now, you stay in that bed and keep yourself warm. Jensen, he doesn’t get out for any reason other than to go to the bathroom.” She smiled down at Jared and leaned over and kissed him on the forehead. 

 

Jared smiled. “Thanks Momma Ackles. Could you please call my mom and dad and let them know I made it okay.”

 

Donna tweaked his nose. “Already taken care of. Sherri said to tell you to do as I say or you’ll answer to her.”

 

Jensen chuckled as Jared smiled. Both knew Sherri was more than capable of carrying out her threat. Donna patted Jared’s blanket covered chest and left the room, closing the door behind her. 

 

Jensen climbed up on his side of the bed and sat cross-legged next to Jared. “Ready to tell me about your trip?”

 

Jared groaned. “It was a journey to hell. Got just North of Waxahachie when it started to rain and I got a flat tire. Couldn’t get any help from TXDoT (Texas Dept. of Transportation) because they were all getting ready for the ice storm so I had to change it myself.” (All TX driver’s license have a roadside emergency number on the back for TXDoT).

 

Jensen nodded. “That explains why your clothes were all wet. Why didn’t you turn on the heater?”

 

“I did,” Jared snorted. “But I guess the rental car agency neglected to tell me that the heater wouldn’t work if the temperature dropped below 40(F). So, needless to say, I was freezing for pretty much the past 3 hours of driving.”

 

“I’m sorry Jared. If I hadn’t invited you to spend New Year’s here this wouldn’t have happened,” Jensen apologized. 

 

“I could have said no Jen. It’s not your fault,” Jared assured him. The two sat quietly for a few minutes and Jared looked around the room. “Uhm . . . Jen? Isn’t this your bedroom?”

 

Jensen frowned. “Yeah. Is something wrong?”

 

“Why didn’t you just put me in the guest room? Now I’ll have to get up and get warm all over again,” Jared wondered. 

 

“Oh . . . yeah. Uhm, about that,” Jensen hesitated. 

 

***** 

 

Danneel had grown bored with watching television and waiting for Jensen to come down. She stomped up the stairs to the main level but didn’t see anyone around. She turned and climbed the stairs up to the second floor and went directly to Jensen’s room. Not bothering to knock, she opened up the door and strode into the room. 

 

“I’ve been waiting downstairs for you, Jensen,” she whined. 

 

Jensen clenched his jaw and hissed. “Quiet! He finally fell asleep.” Jensen sat on the edge of the bed and gently rubbed Jared’s back when his friend mumbled in his sleep.

 

Danneel only glared at the mound of blankets on the bed. 

 

Jensen glanced at his girlfriend. “Danni, could you please go so I can get him settled.”

 

Danneel began to reply when Donna walked in. In a glance, she took in Jensen’s aggravation and Danneel’s anger. “Danneel, please go downstairs and help Melissa in the kitchen.”

 

Knowing she couldn’t argue back, Danneel left, only after shooting Jensen a glare. She slammed the door behind her, which caused Jared to jerk awake.

 

Looking into Jensen and Donna’s eyes, Jared misinterpreted their aggravation with Danneel as anger at him for interrupting their holiday plans. He moved to get out of bed.

 

“I’m sorry,” Jared apologized as he sat up. “I’ll just get dressed and go stay in a hotel.”

 

“Like hell you will,” Jensen exclaimed as he pushed Jared back down onto the bed. 

 

“Most definitely not,” Donna added. “The roads are not drivable anymore and you’re not up to going out into that cold again.”

 

Jared sighed. “I don’t want to be an inconvenience. Not during the holiday.” 

 

Jensen looked over at his mom and then back at his friend. “Jared, you are not an inconvenience to us. Are you forgetting that I invited you here?”

 

Jared looked up sadly at his friend. “You don’t need me to be here Jensen. Danni’s here instead. She’s your girlfriend. You should want to be with her for the start of the New Year. Not with me. I’m not that important.”

 

“You just stop that right now Jared Tristan Padalecki,” ordered Donna. “I don’t ever want to hear you say you are not important to this family, or to anyone else. You are more a member of this family than she is right now and I don’t want you to forget it.”

 

“Yes ma’am,” Jared whispered. 

 

Jensen gave his mom a worried frown. She nodded at him encouragingly. “Mom’s right Jared. You’re like my pesky little brother and you can even confirm it with Josh. He’s told me often enough that he feels like he needs to keep big brother watch over both of us whenever you visit. So you can’t deny me the chance of being a little brother once in a while.”

 

Jared finally smiled. “Being a little brother is more fun huh?”

 

Jensen returned the smile. “You bet it is. So no more talk about not being important around here. You got it?”

 

Jared yawned as he nodded. “Got it. And I’m still sorry.” He yawned again. 

 

“Well, its time for me to play mother and say I think one little brother here needs to get some sleep,” Donna interrupted. “Jensen, once he falls asleep you can help your brother and father down in the basement.”

 

“Okay mom,” Jensen nodded. 

 

Donna once again leaned over Jared and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “You get to sleep young man or else!” Jared nodded and snuggled down under the covers. 

 

Jensen lay down on the bed next to Jared, hands behind his head. 

 

“Your wheels are keeping me from falling asleep. Mamma Ackles will get mad,” Jared mumbled. 

 

Jensen chuckled. “Sorry. I’ll try and keep them quiet. Now go to sleep.” 

 

Within five minutes, Jared was asleep. Jensen slowly rolled onto his side, facing his friend. He gazed at the peaceful, relaxed features, happy to see the color had returned to Jared’s face. Jensen reached over and ran his fingers gently through Jared’s thick hair. “Sleep tight buddy,” he whispered. 

 

Jared only snuggled deeper into the covers and sighed. Jensen carefully slid off the bed, sighed himself, but in resignation as he left the room to face Danneel. 

 

***** 

 

Jared opened his eyes and frowned at the darkness in the room. He knew he hadn’t been asleep for that long and was momentarily confused. Looking over at the clock, he saw it was only about 8:45pm. He’d actually been asleep for almost 3 hours. He felt like snuggling back down under the covers, but his stomach, and his bladder, were demanding some attention. 

 

Slinging the covers off, Jared climbed out of bed and pulled on the sweat pants and T-shirt Jensen had pulled out of his duffel bag and placed on a chair next to the bed. He left the bedroom and headed for the bathroom across the hall.

 

Down in the basement, the Ackles family and Danneel had gathered to watch some holiday movies with the kids. Jensen sat at the end of the couch watching his brother and sister try and beat each other at a video game. He snorted at their antics knowing that when he and Jared got a chance to play, they’d really show them how a video game should be played. 

 

Jensen shifted uncomfortably as Danneel was pressed up against his side, almost wrapped around him. Jensen couldn’t help thinking that the two of them didn’t line up as comfortably as he and Jared did whenever Jared decided to drape himself over Jensen when they were relaxing at home.

 

That thought startled him a bit and he looked over at his parents. He smiled at the happy glow that filled their features at having their children with them. Jensen happened to look at his mom in time to see her tilt her head to the side as if listening to something, then smile softly. Donna looked over at Alan who returned the smile and nodded. Donna got up and headed up the stairs.

 

Curious, Jensen moved to get up. “Excuse me, Danni. I need to get up.

 

“Where you goin?” she asked sleepily and slightly annoyed. “I was comfortable.”

 

Jensen frowned. “Bathroom” was all he said and ran up the stair. He paused at the top of the landing and heard some noises coming from the kitchen. Walking into the room, his eyebrows shot up as he saw him mom making a couple of huge sandwiches.”

 

“Uhm, mom? What are you doing? I don’t think anyone else is still hungry,” he told her.

 

“Jared’s awake and on his way down,” was all Donna said as she pulled a glass from the cabinet and filled it with milk. “I’m sure he’ll be starving since all he’s had to eat was a cup of soup.”

 

“Mom, I checked on Jared 15 minutes ago when I came up here,” Jensen told her. “He was still sound asleep.”

 

Donna’s response was to pick up the plate and glass and set them on the table. She just put down a napkin when the sounds of someone coming down the stairs could be heard. Donna only turned and smirked at her son. “Mother’s intuition.” Jensen raised an eyebrow and Donna shrugged. “That and I heard the water through the pipes when he flushed the toilet.”

 

Jensen snorted just as Jared walked into the kitchen. He stopped as he noticed the amused glances between mother and son. “What? Have I got a bad case of bed hair or something?”

 

“You have a permanent case of bed hair,” Jensen teased as they all sat down.

 

Jared looked down at the plate in front of him. “How did you know I wanted something to eat Momma Ackles?”

 

“Dude! She probably heard your stomach rumbling through the walls,” Jensen chuckled.

 

Donna playfully slapped Jensen on the arm. “Stop picking on him. I knew you’d be hungry Jared. You probably haven’t eaten a solid meal since you left San Antonio.”

 

“Not really. Momma packed me a couple of sandwiches, but those were gone by the time I got to Austin,” Jared supplied. “I’m kinda glad I did eat them then cause the weather started getting bad shortly after that and I had to keep both hands on the wheel.”

 

Donna combed her fingers through Jared’s thick hair, trying to straighten some of it out. “Well, you eat up. Then why don’t you and Jensen come on down to the family room and join us for a bit.” Jensen and Jared both nodded and Donna headed back downstairs. 

 

Jared looked over at Jensen. “So how angry is Danni that I’m still here?”

 

Jensen sighed as he watched Jared pick at the bread of his sandwich. “Eat Jared. Mom won’t be happy if you don’t.” Jared picked up one of the sandwiches, took a bite and chewed slowly, still never taking his eyes off Jensen. 

 

“I don’t know what her problem is,” Jensen began. “I swear to you Jay, I didn’t invite her. Last time we talked she said she was going to spend the entire holiday with her family. Then she shows up here out of the blue.”

 

Jared got ready to respond when the person in question ran up the stairs and into the kitchen.

 

“Jared,” she greeted half-heartedly. “Jensen, you coming back downstairs?”

 

“Jared and I will be down in a few minutes,” Jensen replied somewhat testily. 

 

Danneel only glared at Jared who had his head down and was focusing his attention on his sandwich. “Fine.” She turned and went back down the stairs.

 

Before Jensen could say anything, Donna came into the kitchen carrying a try laden down with the leftovers from the snacks. “Jensen, honey? Could you run downstairs and get the other tray from the table. I don’t want to leave any dirty dishes down there and forget about them. Jared, why haven’t you finished eating yet? Get to it!”

 

Jensen only snickered at Jared before heading back downstairs. 

 

“Oh Darn!” Donna exclaimed. “I’ve gotta get the stuff out of the freezer. Jared, you finish up.” She then followed Jensen back down the stairs. 

 

Donna passed Jensen coming back up the stairs with the laden tray. “Just put it on the counter by the sink, honey. I’ll come up later and load them in the dishwasher.”

 

Jensen put the tray down and turned to his friend. Seeing that Jared was almost done eating, he leaned over and lightly punched his shoulder. “Come down when you’re done. Josh and Kenzie are acting like they are pros on Guitar Hero and their only at level 2. We gotta show them how the game is really played.”

 

Jared grinned. “You’re on! I’ll be down in a few. Just gonna run to the bathroom.”

 

Jensen nodded and went back down. Jared picked up his dishes and walked over to the sink to add them to the pile. Decided to help Donna out, he opened up the dishwasher to put the dirty dishes away, but saw that there was a clean load in there ready for unloading. Not knowing where the clean dishes went, he didn’t even think about it and started filling the sink with hot soapy water and set to washing the dishes by hand. He finished quickly, ran to the bathroom and then headed downstairs to join the Ackles family.

 

***** 

 

It was several hours later when everyone finally started to turn in for the night. Josh and Melissa were the first to go, wanting to make sure their kids were sound asleep and set for the night. MacKenzie followed them up.

 

Donna and Alan headed up next, leaving Jared, Jensen and Danneel to shut down the entertainment center and turn off the lights.

 

Danneel walked up behind Jensen as he was shutting down the television and game player. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him from behind. “Wanna walk me to my door? She whispered seductively in his ear. It wasn’t so soft that Jared couldn’t help but overhear what she said. 

 

Jensen blushed in embarrassment, knowing that Jared overheard her. He turned in her arms and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. “I don’t think that’s a good idea Danni. My parent’s bedroom is right next door.”

 

“Never stopped us before,” she giggled then turned to face Jared. “Maybe Jared would be willing to sleep in the guest room for a few hours.”

 

Now Jared blushed, fully aware of what Danneel wanted to. He looked down at the floor and started to head for the stairs.

 

“Hold on sec Jay,” Jensen told him. He looked down at Danneel. “Danni, you heard my parents. I can’t . . . I won’t go against their rules in the house. You’re going to have to learn to respect and follow those orders.”

 

Angry, Danneel pulled away from Jensen. “You know, I don’t know what the problem is with this family. There was never a problem with me staying in your room before, but now that HE’S here” she gestured towards Jared, “I’m suddenly made out to be the guest. I’m supposed to be your girlfriend which should give me more family rights then him.”

 

Jensen reigned in his anger after glancing at Jared and seeing him sending him pleading looks to not start anything. “Sorry Danni,” he shrugged. 

 

Danneel let out a huff of anger and ran up the stairs. Jensen walked over to Jared and pulled him into a hug, seeing the devastated look on his friend. “Don’t take it personally Jared, please?” he begged. “Dad was right. She’s got to learn who sets the rules in this house and abide by them.”

 

Jared nodded and pulled back from the hug. “I know. I just . . . it’s only that . . . damn! I just don’t want to ruin your holidays. After everything’s that happened this year, I really just wanted to start the new year off with a clean slate. And here I go causing a fight between you two.”

 

Jensen sighed in resignation. “Jared. What can I say to convince you that YOU’RE not the problem right now? Please believe me on this.”

 

“Jensen? Could you and Jared come up here please” Donna called out from the top of the stairs. 

 

“Coming Mom!” Jensen called back. He turned back to Jared and smiled. In their usual way of wanting to make sure things were good between them, Jensen gripped his forearms. “Are we good?”

 

Jared smiled at the gesture and nodded. “Yeah, we’re good. Let’s go see what Momma Ackles needs.”

 

The two ran up the stairs and followed Donna into the kitchen. Danneel was in there getting a glass of water. Donna stopped by the sink, turned and placed one hand on the counter. The other she had on her hip and was looking pointedly at the two men. 

 

“Something wrong Mom?” Jensen wondered. He knew that stance of her mom’s usually meant she was pissed about something, but the twinkle in her eyes threw him. 

 

“Well, no nothing is wrong,” Donna began. “I just came up here to unload the dishwasher and put the dirty dishes in and get it running. Imagine my surprise when I walked in and found all the dirty dishes had been already washed up and left in the drainer. I wonder who could have done it.”

 

Jensen shrugged. “I was downstairs.” He looked at Danneel who only raised an eyebrow and shot him an expression he clearly read to say “as if.”

 

All three turned to Jared, who had ducked his head down and was blushing. “I did them for you Momma Ackles. I was going to put my dirty dish in the dishwasher and saw it was loaded. I didn’t know where the dishes went so I just went ahead and washed up the dirty ones and left them to dry. I’m sorry. I would have dried them too except I couldn’t find the dish towels.”

 

Donna smiled, walked over and gave Jared a hug. “Thank you sweetie! You saved me a lot of work and I am grateful.”

 

Jensen playfully punched Jared on the arm. “Suck up,” he muttered. Jared reached behind him and swatted at Jensen. Neither of them saw Danneel shoot Jared a dirty look and leave the room.

 

With laughter ringing out, Donna bade the boys goodnight and all headed off to bed.

 

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

It was sometime in the middle of the night that Jared woke up. Not sure what made him wake up, he lay back to figure it out and felt a weight against his back. Turning slightly, he realized the weight was Jensen; sound asleep with his back to him. Jared looked past his sleeping friend to the clock on the nightstand and was surprised to see it was 2:30am. He still felt tired, but his growling stomach was reminding him that his normal eating habits had been interrupted and he was still hungry.

 

He carefully slid out of the bed, pulling the covers back up so that Jensen wouldn’t get cold and padded quietly out of the room. Not used to the house, he cursed softly when his foot jammed against the leg of a bureau sitting just outside the guest room. Jared stood still for a moment, waiting to see if he had awakened anyone and breathed a sigh of relief when it appeared he hadn’t. 

 

Making his way downstairs, he headed into the kitchen to raid the refrigerator. He saw all the prepared foods for tomorrow’s festivities but decided on just having a bowl of cereal. Grabbing the milk from the fridge, he got a bowl and spoon from the dishwasher and a box of cereal from the pantry. 

 

He just finished eating and was rinsing out the bowl and spoon when he heard the sounds of feet padding on the hardwood floor in the dining room. Thinking he may have woken up Jensen, he turned, with a grin on his face, ready to tease his friend. The grin quickly slipped and he steeled himself for a confrontation when it was Danneel that walked into the kitchen. 

 

“Well. The sleeping bear awakens,” Danneel greeted sarcastically. “Are you feeling better?”

 

“Much,” Jared politely replied. He knew she was spoiling for a fight and wasn’t going to give in to her. 

 

“Good,” Danneel nodded her head. She leaned against the island countertop and crossed her arms. “Then there’s no reason why you won’t be able to leave tomorrow morning.”

 

“Why would I want to leave?” Jared retorted. “Jensen invited me to spend a few days here.”

 

“Look Jared,” Danneel’s anger flared and she strode up to him. “I don’t know what kind of game you think you’re playing here, but you won’t win. You will never be a part of this family in any way, shape or form. Jensen was going to pop the question to me this holiday and you being here is keeping that from happening.”

 

Jared raised his in eyebrows in surprise. He was pretty sure Jensen had no intention of proposing to Danneel as he would have told him about it. “I’m sorry my being here is a problem for you. But as it was pointed out to me by both Jensen AND Mamma Ackles, I was invited. You just showed up. So excuse me for your inconvenience.”

 

Danneel waved a fist in front of his face. “Don’t you DARE use that condescending tone with me Jared. Sandy was right about you. You’re only concerned about your own happiness and to hell with what everyone else wants. Well I’m not going to let you turn Jensen into some sort of a pervert. Oh yeah, that’s right. Sandy told me all about it and the real reason why you wanted to leave her. Forget it buddy. It’s never going to happen. Jensen is mine and I don’t give up without a fight.”

 

A rush of anger and hurt coursed through Jared at the mention of Sandy’s name, so he turned away from Danneel. He flinched when something flew past his head to smash against the kitchen cabinet, and then winced when he felt something sharp pierce his cheek. Jared pressed his fingers to his cheek and was surprised to see blood on his fingers when he pulled them away. He looked down to see a shattered glass on the countertop. 

 

“Don’t turn your back on me Jared,” Danneel warned. “Get this and get this good. I want you out of this house tomorrow and don’t you ever come back. The Ackles are MY family now and I don’t want you to have any part of them. So just pack up and get out before they wake up tomorrow morning.”

 

Glaring at him for a few moments more, Danneel turned and left the kitchen. Jared stood stunned for a few seconds before turning himself and running up the stairs. Neither one of them noticed through the closed shutters of the breakfast bar that someone was sitting at the dining room table and had overheard the entire conversation. 

 

Jared walked into Jensen’s bedroom and moved around as quietly as he could, grabbing his clothes and stuffing them into his duffel bag. He tried to keep from sniffling, but the tears running down his cheeks were making it hard. He was just about to get dressed in warm clothes when the bedroom door opened up and Donna walked in. 

 

Jared looked at her, a sinking feeling in his stomach. Donna was concerned about the defeated look she saw in Jared. Shushing him before he could say a word, Donna beckoned him to follow her out of the room. Jared sighed in defeat and followed Donna out of the room, closing the door behind him. 

 

“Come with me,” she whispered and lead him back down to the kitchen. “Sit down in the chair and let me look at that cut,” she directed. 

 

“Yes ma’am,” Jared sat down. He stared down at the tabletop, his hands gripping tightly to the edges. 

 

Donna grabbed a small first aid kit they kept in the kitchen and got to work cleaning out the cut and making sure there was no glass in it. Neither said a word as she went about fixing his cheek, only stopping to grab some napkins so he could blow his nose. 

 

When she finished putting on a band-aide, she took his hands into hers. “Jared. I know you have probably figured out that I overheard what was said here. I want you to know that nothing she said was true. I don’t know what she thinks is going to happen here, but I’ll tell you what isn’t. You are NOT leaving us tonight or tomorrow. You are going to stay with us for the holiday and ring in the New Year with this family and you WILL be happy.”

 

“Momma Ackles,” Jared started to say. 

 

“Nope,” she interrupted. “I don’t want to hear any of your apologies.” She stood up and put her hands on her hips. “You young man, have had a very long and stressful day and I can see that you are still exhausted. Now you get your butt back upstairs and into that bed and I want you asleep in five minutes. Is that clear?”

 

“Yes ma’am,” Jared meekly replied. He stood up and turned to leave. He smiled at Donna, bent down to kiss her cheek and then went back to bed. 

 

***** 

 

Jensen woke up the next morning when the sun started streaming through the curtains. Normally, he would grumble about it, turn over and go back to sleep. But being at home for the holidays and actually getting to bed at a decent hour every night, kept him from falling back asleep. That and the fact that he could feel the warmth flowing off the body lying next to him. 

 

Jensen turned to lie on his back and looked over at his friend. Jared was sleeping on his side, facing him and was all cocooned in the covers. Jensen frowned when he saw the band-aide on Jared’s cheek, knowing it wasn’t there when they went to bed last night. He heard some low voices talking in the hallway and moved to get up and join his family. He was going to ask some questions before Jared woke up. 

 

***** 

 

“Jared still sleeping?” Alan asked as Jensen slid into his seat at the dining room table. 

 

Jensen nodded as reached for the coffee mug his mother placed in front of him. “Yeah. He’s still a little stressed out from the drive up, and things. At least I know he slept well. I can always tell, guys like a furnace when he’s sound asleep.”

 

“Ewwww,” MacKenzie groaned. “TMI big brother.” Josh snorted into his coffee cup. Jensen only rolled his eyes at his sister. 

 

“I was kinda surprised to see that he somehow ended up with a band-aid on his cheek during the night. Did you pull a prank on him Kenz?” Jensen wanted to know. 

 

“No, she did not and now is not the time to discuss it,” Donna warned him as she glanced towards the hallway where Danneel could be seen coming down the stairs. Jensen only frowned. 

 

“Morning family!” Danneel sang as she waltzed into the dining room and sat down next to Jensen. She leaned over and kissed him. “Missed you last night.” Jensen only cleared his throat in embarrassment and pulled away from her, causing her to frown. 

 

“Josh, where are Melissa and the kids?” Jensen awkwardly asked. 

 

“Karie wanted to watch some cartoons so Melissa’s getting her set up in my old bedroom. She should be down in a minute. Jeremy is thankfully asleep in the playpen in the room with them,” Josh explained. 

 

“Thankfully?” Jensen smirked knowing that it meant Jeremy was probably fussy most of the night. 

 

“Wait until it’s your turn, little brother,” Josh threatened. 

 

Danneel giggled at the implied threat of future children for Jensen and wiggled her eyebrows at Jensen. Jensen, for his part, only frowned and looked away. Luckily, at that moment, Donna came in carrying a plate full of pancakes and sausages. 

 

The family dug in, eating amongst quiet conversation. Jensen frowned when he noticed the looks his mother kept sending Danneel’s way and at the clock. Finally, after thirty minutes went by, Donna sat back and cleared her throat. 

 

“Danneel, if you’re finished you’ll need to run upstairs and pack. The roads are drivable again and there will be a taxi here in exactly 30 minutes to pick you up and take you to DFW. You can either fly out from there or stay at a hotel until your original flight is due to leave,” Donna told her. 

 

Danneel was shocked, but then starting laughing. “Good one Mom.”

 

Jensen looked at his mother. “Why are you telling her to leave, Mom? What’s going on?”

 

Donna only looked at Danneel. “I think she knows exactly what is going on.”

 

Danneel snorted. “No. I’m afraid I don’t and would like an explanation please. I think I deserve one.”

 

Donna nodded. “Very well. For an explanation, I think all I need to say is that before you make decisions about who is welcome in this household and who isn’t, you should make sure that neither Alan nor I are within hearing distance of your demands. I also don’t appreciate having my good rock glasses used as missiles in my kitchen.”

 

Danneel knew exactly what Donna had been talking about and sat fuming in her chair. 

 

“Danni, what is she talking about,” Jensen demanded, a gnawing fear growing in his stomach over what he hoped it wasn’t. When Danneel offered no explanation, Jensen turned to his parents. “Mom?”

 

Alan spoke up instead. “I told you yesterday that she needed to learn who set the rules in this household? Well apparently, late last night she informed Jared that it was she who decided who we could invite as guests whenever she is here.”

 

Jensen turned on Danneel. “You didn’t.”

 

“All I said to Jared was that he would probably be uncomfortable being here tonight without anyone to ring in the new year with,” Danneel lied. “Your mother completely misunderstood what she was hearing.”

 

Donna raised an eyebrow at her. “I believe you exact words to Jared were ‘I want you out of this house tomorrow and don’t you ever come back. The Ackles are MY family now and I don’t want you to have any part of them. So just pack up and get out before they wake up tomorrow morning’ amongst other words.”

 

Jensen slammed his chair back and stood up. “I can’t believe you said that to him! Who the hell do you think you are?” he demanded. 

 

Danneel stood up and faced off with him. “I’m supposed to be your girlfriend, Jensen. But you don’t seem to have time for me anymore. I come visit you in Vancouver and we can’t go anywhere without HIM tagging along. Whenever you’ve been able to break away and come down to LA for the weekend, Jared’s been tagging along behind you like an obedient puppy. Well excuse me but I thought it would be nice to just have you and me and your family here when you propose to me tonight!”

 

Jensen reeled back in surprise. “PROPOSE?! What in the world makes you think I had any plans on proposing to you tonight?”

 

“Oh. So now that Jared’s here, you’re going to make me wait even longer!” Danneel shrieked. “I just don’t believe this. After everything I went through with Sandy and her mess, dealing with you moving in with Jared without telling me until AFTER you did it, and now this! I’ve waited long enough Jensen. So excuse me for wanting to get rid of any obstacles that will keep you from proposing to me tonight.” She huffed and stood glaring at him. 

 

Jensen’s family had been looking back and forth between the two of them and now focused on Jensen. 

 

Jensen, for his part, had narrowed his eyes during Danneel’s tantrum and now stood waiting for her to finish. His family could sense the barely suppressed anger in him. Josh stood up ready to intervene if need be. 

 

“That’s it Danni. I’m done,” Jensen seethed. “I have put up with your demands, your condescending attitude towards all my friends, and now this. I don’t know when or where you got the idea that I had any plans on proposing to you, but get this and get this good. We Are Through. You go pack your bags and get out of this house and out of my family’s life for good.”

 

Danneel only stood in shock, not saying a word. 

 

Jensen moved to stand toe to toe with her. “And if I ever find out that you had anything to do with what Sandy tried to pull on Jared, in any way shape or form, you are going to find yourself lucky if you get a job advertising toilet paper!!”

 

“Oh this is just perfect!” Danneel screamed. “Fine! Go to your boyfriend but don’t come crawling back to me when he screws your life up too.”

 

Josh and Alan jumped up and grabbed Jensen by the arms, pulling him into the kitchen. Donna and MacKenzie only looked at Danneel. 

 

“I suggest you get upstairs and get packing,” Donna reiterated. “Your cab will be here in 15 minutes.”

 

Melissa came down the stairs at that moment lugging Danneel’s suitcase behind her. “Already done Mom. I heard.” She handed Danneel a pair of jeans and a shirt. “Brought these down for you to change into.”

 

Danneel looked at everyone, growing more furious when they all seemed indifferent to her anger. With a growl, she stormed off grabbing her clothes and heading to the bathroom. 

 

Melissa went into the kitchen where Alan and Josh were trying to get Jensen to calm down. Melissa walked up to him and gripped his forearms. 

 

“Jensen. I hate to say this, but Jared overheard the entire conversation. He was on his way down when the yelling started.”

 

“DAMN!” Jensen banged his fists on the countertop. 

 

“You better get up there son,” Alan urged. “He’s probably getting ready to run.”

 

Jensen nodded and ran up the stairs. He slammed into his bedroom door when he went to open it and found it wouldn’t budge. 

 

“Jared, unlock the door,” Jensen knocked. There was no answer but Jensen could hear him moving around his room. 

 

“Jared, please! Let me in so we can talk about this,” Jensen pleaded. “You won’t be able to leave without getting past me you know, so you might as well let me in.” Jensen heard something drop to the floor and then the sound of the lock being turned. He breathed a sigh of relief and squared his shoulders before opening the door. 

 

Walking into his room, Jensen found Jared sitting on the edge of the bed, his shoulders slumped and his chin resting against his chest. Jared’s bangs had fallen over his eyes and Jensen was reminded of the first time he met Jared and how young and vulnerable he looked. Feeling a heaviness in his heart that he was the one to cause the hurt he had tried so hard to keep others from inflicting, Jensen shut the door to his room and sat down next to his friend. 

 

“I’m so sorry you overheard that, Jay” Jensen apologized softly. “And I’m sorry she was so hostile towards you. I never should have allowed her to stay here.”

 

When Jared didn’t answer, Jensen looked down at the duffel bag sitting in the middle of the room. “I don’t want you to go. My family and I really want you to stay and be with us for the holiday. You’ll stay, won’t you?”

 

No answer.

 

“Jay please!” Jensen begged. He reached out and put his arm around Jared’s shoulder and pulled him close. At that, Jared shrugged it off and stood up. Jensen got up and walked up to him and put his hand on Jared’s back, rubbing gently. “Speak to me, man. I don’t know what to do here.”

 

Jared finally turned around and looked at Jensen. “You shouldn’t have wanted to send her away Jen. I’m just your friend; she’s your girlfriend, the woman you want to marry someday! I mean. . .” Jared waved his arms out to the side and Jensen knew he was gearing up for a long, drawn out excuse. 

 

Not giving him the chance to start, Jensen cut him off by clamping his hand over Jared’s mouth. Jared sputtered, but then sighed in resignation. 

 

“No Jared. You got it all wrong,” Jensen assured him. He led Jared back to the bed and sat him down. Jensen dropped down to his knees on the floor in front of him. He put his hands on Jared’s thighs and squeezed. “I really need for you to listen to me Jay. It’s important. Okay?”

 

Jared nodded. 

 

“Do you remember, back in season one when you got hurt by the fan girls at the hotel and ended up with a concussion?” Jensen asked. 

 

Jared snorted. “Yeah, I remember that. Our first big fight.”

 

Jensen smiled. “Yeah, it was. I hated myself for what I did to you those weeks and when Eric told me you were hurt and in the hospital, I was scared.”

 

Jared frowned. “Scared about what?”

 

“Scared that we would lose our friendship over it because it was my fault you got hurt,” Jensen admitted. 

 

“Jensen. . .” Jared protested. 

 

“No, wait. Let me continue.” Jared nodded. 

 

“After that,” Jensen explained. “Our friendship grew stronger and we grew closer. In a lot of ways, I think we’re a lot closer than Sam and Dean are. We’re definitely much closer than I am with Josh or you are with Jeff.”

 

Jared nodded. “Yeah. We have become really close, haven’t we?”

 

Jensen looked up at Jared, nervous. “I’m hoping I’m not reading the signals wrong here Jared, cause if I am, I’m about to screw up that friendship once more.”

 

“Nothing you could do would make that happen Jens,” Jared responded. “If anyone is going to screw it up, I am . . . or I did already. You may not feel it now, but when midnight rolls around and everyone is bringing in the New Year with someone special, Danneel won’t be at your side. It’s then that you’ll hate me for all that’s happened.”

 

Jensen sighed. He reached up and gently gripped Jared’s neck with both hands, his thumbs rubbing softly along Jared’s jaw line. “Jared, I don’t want Danneel to be by my side at the stroke of midnight. And if you’re worried about me having someone to share it with, maybe share a kiss with. . . I think you’ll do quite nicely.”

 

Jensen paused and watched while Jared slowly shook his head as he spoke. He then smiled when his words finally made it through to Jared and he realized exactly what was said. Jensen waited, with a soft smile on his lips as Jared raised his eyes to meet his. 

 

Jensen could see the question in his friends gaze. Nodding, he moved his hands down to Jared’s knees and pushed himself upwards until his lips met Jared’s. Something took over in him. He couldn't stop himself. He leaned forward to claim Jared’s lips in a tender kiss. Jensen was hesitant at first, not sure of how Jared would respond. He was expecting contact to be broken any second. 

 

His hesitation and fear turned to surprise and delight when he felt Jared returning his kiss. It too was light at first, but both became hungrier with their kisses as they felt the other responding. 

 

Jared pulled Jensen onto his lap and wrapped his arms around him. Jensen moved a bit so that his leg was rubbing against Jared’s hardening organ straining against his jeans. Jared moaned at the feeling and Jensen took advantage of that to run his tongue along Jared’s teeth, gently seeking permission to enter his mouth. Jared’s tongue responded by entwining with Jensen’s and bringing both back into his mouth. Jared ran his tongue along the top of Jensen’s mouth, causing him to squirm and moan. 

 

Jared broke the kiss when he realized he had pushed Jensen so that they were both lying on the bed. He pulled back and looked deep into his friends green eyes. They both were gasping for air. Jared blushed and pulled away. "I'm sorry Jensen," he muttered. 

 

Jensen reached out and placed his open palm on Jared’s chest. He could feel his friend’s heart beating wildly and in time with his own. "Sorry?" he asked somewhat dazedly. 

 

"I don't know what came over me," Jared pleaded with Jensen to understand. "I never...I mean I'm not..."Jared threw up his hands in frustration and turned away. “I don't know what I mean." 

 

Jensen watched his best friend berate himself in frustration. Jared finally sat up and moved to the edge of the bed, putting his head in his hands. 

 

"Jared?" 

 

Jared didn't answer him, but Jensen heard him sniffle. 

 

"Jared, talk to me!" Jensen begged. 

 

"I can't," Jared whispered. 

 

"Why not?" 

 

"I just can't, okay?" 

 

"Because of what happened?" Jensen wondered. 

 

Jared sat up straight and glared at Jensen. "What happened? I just kissed my best friend and all you can say is that?" 

 

Jensen shrugged. “Seems to me like I was the one that initiated the kiss, Jared. It seemed to be pretty alright with me, and you didn’t seem to mind. What’s the problem?”

 

Jared didn’t have a response to that; he just kept shaking his head no.

 

Jensen opened his mouth to say something further but Jared cut him off. "No! It’s not right! I don't care what Danneel said." 

 

"Danneel?" a puzzled Jensen asked. 

 

Jared’s shoulders slumped in resignation. ‘Might as well get it all out in the open right now’. Jared thought. He found he couldn't face his friend though. 

 

"Danneel didn’t just come after me about being here. She sorta hinted she knew that I was in love with you and that I would ruin your life if I tried to act on it," Jared admitted. 

 

Jensen sat in silence, his thoughts in turmoil. He was even angrier at Danneel than he was before but the words that Jared spoke finally broke through that barrier. Jensen couldn't believe what he was hearing. His suspicions had been right about how Jared felt about him and he had kept it silent just for him. 

 

Jared looked at Jensen sadly. "I don't want to hurt you Jensen. I...I love you too much to do that. I don't want you to hate me for what I am, or what I think I am, or what you think my part was in causing Danni to act the way she did," Jared’s voice cracked with unshed tears. 

 

Jensen turned to look at him when he heard the pain in his voice. It was time for him to be truthful. He reached over and grabbed one of Jared’s hands and held it tight. "Jared? Would it help you if I said I’ve been in love with you for a while now myself?" 

 

“You love me?” Jared whispered in disbelief. Jensen nodded. “How long?”

 

Jensen pursed his lips as he thought about it. “Honestly? I think I began to have feelings in the middle of season one. But I didn’t do anything about it because your friendship meant more to me than acting on those feelings. But then I started getting confused because I started reading signals from you that maybe you felt the same way. But I knew you were straight, so I had to be reading them wrong.”

 

Jared snorted. “I’m not completely straight.” Jensen raised his eyebrows but waited for his friend to continue. Jared sighed and leaned back on his elbows. “I guess technically I’m bi. I figured it out during high school. I didn’t try anything with anyone until I moved to LA, but I did have some almost embarrassing moments in high school in the locker rooms.”

 

Jensen nodded. “Yeah. That’s pretty much how it was with me.” 

 

Both sat quietly for a few moments. “Have you gone all the way?” they both suddenly asked the other at the same time. Both chuckled and stared at each other trying to read what the other was thinking in their eyes. At the same time, they both realized that they shared their feelings of love. Before Jensen knew it, Jared had leaned over and brushed a kiss across his lips once again. Jensen returned it immediately and leaned in to deepen this kiss. 

 

Jared laid his hand on Jensen’s shoulder and in a gentle caressing movement, slid his hand under Jensen’s t-shirt and down his broad chest. His fingertips traced patterns across Jensen's chest and he could feel him tremble in excitement. Jared’s thumb lightly brushed against the nub of one of Jensen’s nipples and he smiled when Jensen moaned. 

 

Jared continued to caress Jensen’s torso while gently pushing him down onto the bed. Jensen moved his hands to the hem of his shirt, but Jared took both of Jensen’s hands in his and moved them away. He himself removed Jensen’s shirt. He had been fantasizing too long about this moment to have it changed in any way. 

 

Jared's lips left Jensen's and he trailed kisses from his chin, down his throat and shoulder. He began blazing a path of kisses around Jensen's chest. Jared could taste the saltiness in Jensen’s skin and he got more excited as Jensen began to moan and squirm underneath him. 

 

"Oh, God Jared!" Jensen moaned breathlessly. He ached to take Jared into his arms and return the love he was getting, but Jared kept pushing his hands away. Jensen could feel his painfully hardened cock straining to be released. 

 

Jensen could feel Jared smiling as he continued to kiss his chest. As Jared's lips encircled one of the nipples Jensen moaned again. When Jared flicked the end of the nub with his tongue, Jensen's back arched into the air. "Jared! PLEASE!" Jensen moaned again.

 

Jared knew what Jensen wanted. He had kept his eye on the bulging movement in Jensen's jeans. Jared casually caressed Jensen's abdomen and stop to rest lightly against the buckle of his jeans. 

 

"Jared! Now! Do it, please!" Jensen begged. 

 

Jared looked into Jensen's eyes and saw that his pupils were dilated and his gaze was aimless. He knew he was nearing the end. Jared undid the buckle on Jensen’s pants and slowly pulled down the zipper, gently caressing Jensen’s cock through the material as he slid the zipper over it. 

 

Jared shifted position and trailed kisses down Jensen's abdomen. Jensen almost lost it when Jared darted his tongue inside the well of his belly button, bringing his fist up to bit on to keep his moans from getting too loud. Barely conscious of where Jared's hands were, Jensen's hips moved seemingly on their own when Jared slid his hands around the inside of the waistband of his jeans and began pushing the jeans off Jensen's slender hips. 

 

Teasingly, Jared slowly pushed the jeans down. Jensen was moaning non-stop now and wiggled his hips in an effort to get his jeans off. Jared suddenly pulled both his jeans and boxers down and Jensen's cock sprung free. Jared pulled the jeans down to his knees and bent over to trail kisses and little nips up the inside of Jensen's thighs. 

 

"OH DAMN!" Jensen moaned when Jared finally gripped his cock in his hand. He started gyrating his hips in time with Jared's hand moving up and down his shaft. Jensen's thin grasp on reality went over the edge when Jared lowered his head down and slid his tongue along the vein on the underside of Jensen's cock. Jared's hand cupped Jensen's sac and caressed it gently, one finger moving to gently probe around the entrance underneath them. 

 

Jensen's hands grabbed Jared's head and he began moving his hips up and down faster. Jared moved to the tip of Jensen's cock and flicked his tongue over the end of it, tasting the sweet juices that were beginning to drip. "Damn! Jared!" Jensen moaned breathlessly as Jared began to take Jensen's cock into his mouth. He moved with Jensen's hips, slowly taking in more of his length into his throat. 

 

Jared began sucking and swishing his tongue around the organ in his mouth when he felt Jensen's sac begin to tremble. Jensen threw his head back into the pillow and raised his hips up high, shoving his straining cock as far into Jared's throat as he could. Jared eagerly accepted it and worked with the movements of Jensen's hips to move quickly up and down the shaft. 

 

Jared took the whole cock into his throat when he felt Jensen stiffen, arch his back and released his load into Jared's throat. "OH DAMN!!" Jensen breathed heavily. 

 

Jensen fell back into the bed, exhausted and numb. He was barely aware of Jared cleaning off his now limp organ and sliding up to lay next to him. His only thought was to get his heartbeat and breathing back under control. 

 

Jared turned on his side and propped his head up with his hand. His other hand lay on Jensen’s chest and he could feel his heart pounding under his hand. Jensen closed his eyes as he finally got himself pulled together, only to open them when he felt Jared's hand softly smoothing through his sweat soaked hair. 

 

Jensen turned to face his friend. Jared's face was flushed and he was staring at his friend. Jensen could see the uncertainty of how he would react shining in those eyes. A heaviness weighed in his heart when he saw tears starting to pool in Jared's eyes. One escaped and rolled down Jared's cheek. Jensen reached over and gently brushed it away. 

 

"Its okay, Jared," Jensen said assuredly. 

 

"Is it?" Jared hesitantly asked. "Is it normal for a man to love another man so much that it drives him to distraction?"

 

The two just lay and gazed into each other’s eyes, both relishing the new phase that their relationship was going to take them. It suddenly filtered through Jensen’s post orgasmic haze that he should return the favor to Jared. 

 

“Do you want me to . . . he asked as his hand slid down Jared’s chest. He stopped in surprise when he cupped to feel Jared through his sweatpants and found them wet.

 

Jared grinned. “No need. I’ve been fantasizing about doing that to you for so long I couldn’t hold it when you came.”

 

Jensen grinned and continued to feel Jared through his pants. He sucked in a breath when he realized how big his friend really was. Jared pulled away when he felt his cock twitch. 

 

“As much as I would love to go another round with you,” he huskily breathed out, “I want to wait until we get home.”

 

“Hmmm, why?” Jensen asked in resignation.

 

Jared leaned over and captured his lips in a searing kiss. “Because I’m not a quiet one,” was all he said. 

 

Jensen’s eyes shot open in surprise and he chuckled. “Definitely wait until we get home then, cause I’m sure I don’t want to be quiet either.”

 

They both laughed and as if by unspoken agreement, moved to opposite sides of the bed. 

 

"Do your parents know you’re bi?” Jared finally asked. 

 

Jensen nodded. “Yeah. Shortly after I moved to LA I guess I wasn’t as discreet as I should’ve been. Some rumors were spread and when I came home for a visit one time, my folks demanded some answers.”

 

“I guess they’re okay with it,” Jared hinted.”

 

Jensen shrugged. “It’s not like I’ve flaunted it in front of them or anything. I know my mom would really like me to get married and have kids, but we’ve talked enough times that she just wants me to be happy. What about your family?”

 

“The same,” Jared said. “Except that I knew I was bi in high school. When I kept telling my mom I didn’t want to get involved with some of the girls she was trying to set me up with, Jeff joked about it and asked me if I was gay. When I didn’t respond back, my parents sort of demanded an explanation. They weren’t happy about it at all. I actually had a few years where they would hardly talk to me, but when I decided to move to LA to pursue acting, my folks sat down with me and we all had a very long talk. They’re okay with it now. They just ask me to be careful about how I handle it all and not become tabloid fodder.”

 

Jensen nodded. “Yeah. I’ve had to deal with my share of that. It’s not a lot of fun. The problem is, I told my parents that when I found someone I truly loved I don’t want to have to worry about anything other than loving that person.”

 

“What did they say?” Jared wanted to know. 

 

“My mom just looked me in the eye and said that one day I would find the other half of my soul. And whether it was a woman or a man I shouldn't let the influences of the world make my decisions for me. That true love only comes once and if you're truly ready for it, you'll overlook where the love is coming from and just accept it." 

 

Jared looked deep into Jensen’s eyes. He was almost afraid to ask the question burning in his heart; he wasn't sure he really heard what Jensen had just said. His heart was pounding in his chest as he built up the nerve to ask that question. But he never had to. 

 

Jensen leaned closer to Jared and brought his hand up to caress Jared’s cheeks. "Jay? You're the other half of my heart," Jensen told him, then leaned in to kiss him. 

 

Jared’s brain was still trying to register what Jensen had just told him, so his body didn't immediately react to the kisses. It wasn't until Jensen broke the kiss and looked amusedly into his friends, now lovers eyes that Jared realized Jensen had been kissing him. He saw the smirk on Jensen’s face. `What?" he wondered. 

 

Jensen's fingers began to pull Jared’s shirt out of his pants. "You have entirely too much clothing on," Jensen teased. 

 

Jared chuckled and moved to sit up and shed his clothes. His eyes didn't overlook Jensen's once again hardening cock and when Jared moved to slide his sweats off, he took the opportunity to grasp Jensen's cock in his hand. 

 

Jensen pulled him back down and slid his own hand down Jared's chest, following his fingers with his lips. Jared moaned when Jensen's lips found one of his nipples and played with it. Jared's hand continued to stroke Jensen's organ. Jensen noticed that the more he flicked his tongue across Jared's nipples, the harder his erection became. 

 

Jensen moved in so close to Jared, their bodies were almost melding into one. He removed Jared's hand from his cock and took both of them into his own hand. He began stroking both of them together. Both men moaned simultaneously at the electricity that flashed through their bodies from the sensation of their two cocks rubbing against each other. 

 

Jared's hand covered Jensen's and the two of them stroked together. Both men moaned when they exploded at the same time, spurting their loads out onto each other. Jensen continued to stroke both cocks, milking each one until they were done. 

 

Jared lay back on the bed and Jensen collapsed across his chest. They both lay quietly, exhausted and spent. After several moments, Jared wrapped his arms around Jensen and hugged him tight. 

 

"Jens, I don't know about you, but I'm ready for a shower." 

 

Jensen looked up with a mischievous grin on his face. "What?" Jared asked cautiously. 

 

"Wanna share a shower?" suggested Jensen. 

 

Jared laughed and pushed his friend off him. He stood up and began to get dressed. Jensen watched, smiling at the glow that covered Jared from head to foot. Jared caught his friend watching him and blushed. He picked up Jensen's clothes and threw them at him. "Gonna sit there all day? I'm sure you’re parents are wondering what’s happened to us by now." 

 

Jensen stretched out on the bed. "They’ll be going to church soon. We could stay here and just say you don’t feel up to it." 

 

Jared glared at Jensen, but then started to laugh. He couldn't get mad at him. His long hidden dreams finally became a reality and he wasn't sure he was ready to believe it. "Maybe" Jared hinted and sauntered off towards the bathroom. 

 

Jensen watched him walk across the bedroom, open the door and close it behind him. He sat for a few moments thinking again of how his New Year’s Eve was turning out to be much better than he ever imagined. He felt a pang of anger and hurt over Danneel’s actions and how she just basically threw their relationship out the window. Jensen was mad at himself for investing the time in her that he could have been putting in with Jared. Jensen finally got up and got dressed. He quickly ran downstairs to find his parents. They were all sitting in the kitchen, sipping coffee.

 

“Is everything okay now, sweetie?” Donna asked, concern showing clearly.

 

Jensen smiled, leaned down and gave his mom a kiss on the cheek. “Yeah mom. Jared’s okay. He’s taking a shower as we speak.”

 

“Good,” Alan nodded. “There’s just something fundamentally wrong with the world when Jared isn’t his usual bustling self. It’s like when he’s sad; the rest of the world is too.”

 

Jensen laughed and hugged his father. “Yeah. That pretty much sums up Jared. Listen, would ya’ll mind if Jared and I didn’t go to church with you? I don’t want to force him into anything just yet.”

 

“I think you could miss services this once,” Donna agreed. 

 

“Would you two mind watching the kids while we go?” Melissa asked. “It would keep us from having to bundle them up.”

 

Jensen waved his hand. “Not a problem. I think Jared and I can handle babysitting duty for a bit.”

 

Josh raised an eyebrow and looked at his brother. He seemed to be entirely too happy after the events of the holiday thus far. Jensen caught his gaze and blushed slightly. Josh nodded in understanding and smiled. Luckily, no one else in the family seemed to notice as they all went about getting ready for service. 

 

Jared came down just as the family was getting ready to leave. Donna bade him good morning and kissed his cheek. “Help yourself to the food in the fridge Jared. You missed breakfast this morning so you must be hungry.”

 

“Thanks Momma. I will,” Jared assured her. 

 

“Come on Donna. Jensen will take care of him,” Alan bustled as he got his wife and daughter out the door and to the car. 

 

Melissa slid in between them as she moved to join them. “Jeremy is sleeping in the playpen. He’s been fed and I just changed him so you should be okay until we get back. Kari is in the living room with him watching cartoons.” 

 

Josh came from the bathroom and headed towards the door. He stopped by both Jared and Jensen and clamped them on their shoulders. “I’m happy for you both. I would much rather have Jared as an in-law then Danneel any day.” Smiling at Jared’s shocked expression, he laughed as he ran out the door, closing it shut behind him.

 

“Oh shit! They all know by now, don’t they?” Jared said fearfully. “Your mom and Danni last night. She heard what she said.”

 

“Calm down Jay. Mom didn’t come right out and say it. Josh guessed,” Jensen assured him. “He knows me too well and figured it out.”

 

But, if he says anything, you’re parents . . .” Jared worried. 

 

Jensen silenced him with a quick kiss. “Jared. Don’t worry about it okay? 

 

“How can you be so calm about all this?” Jared wondered. “I’m freaking out here.”

 

Jensen shrugged as he led Jared into the living room. Kari was sitting in front of the TV watching her cartoons. Jensen led Jared to the sofa and sat him down. He then sat down next to him and turned so he was leaning against Jared’s broad chest. “If my family had a problem with it Jay, trust me. They would have said something about it. My parents adore you, so I don’t think there’s going to be a problem.”

 

“You think so? Then I just need to worry about telling my family,” moaned Jared. “What do we tell the crew in Vancouver? There’s no way I’m not going to be able to not kiss you or hold hands with you. I’m not strong enough!”

 

Jensen grabbed Jared’s hands and brought them around to clasp together in front of him. He then lay his arms over them. “Don’t worry about it Jay. When the time comes to tell you’re family, we’ll do it together. As for the crew, I think for right now we should just tell Eric and Bob. I’m sure we’re going to get all kinds of threats and warnings about behaving ourselves in public. But we’ll find a way to work around it. Okay? We good?”

 

Jared smiled and hugged Jensen tight to him. “Yeah. We’re good. We’re very good!”

 

***** 

 

The Ackles family and Jared stood around the television in the family room, watching the countdown take place from the local news station covering the festivities in Dallas. 

 

“5. . . . .4. . . .. 3. . . . .2. . . . .1 . . . HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!

 

Jared and Jensen clinked their beer bottles together in salute, smiling as they watched Donna and Alan share a New Year’s kiss and a hug. Josh and Melissa followed suit. MacKenzie rushed over and hugged her brother, then turned and hugged Jared. That was followed quickly by Donna coming over to hug the boys, followed by Alan. Laughter rang out as it turned into a big family hug. 

 

Donna pulled out of the hug and lightly pushed Jared towards Jensen. “Now why don’t you two just give each other a proper welcome for the New Year.”

 

Jared frowned and looked at Jensen, who also appeared to be confused. 

 

MacKenzie laughed at their looks. “She means give each other a New Year’s kiss idiots. Like you really think we couldn’t hear you two this morning?”

 

Jensen blushed furiously as Jared turned pale. Alan walked over to them both and put an arm around their shoulders. “I don’t want either of you to think we’re upset or angry over this. The only thing Donna and I, and Jared, I suspect your family would say the same thing, is that we’re glad you finally worked it out and recognized what the rest of us have seen since the day you boys first met.”

 

Jensen could only smile and hug his father. Jared still appeared to be embarrassed and was looking down. Alan pulled him closer in a one-arm hug. “Jared, I think if you ask Donna, she’ll tell you about a few conversations she’s had with your mother over this very thing.”

 

Jared looked up in surprise at Donna, who only nodded. “Seriously?” he squeaked. 

 

“Yes, seriously!” Donna laughed. “Sherri and I were beginning to wonder if we were going to have to start taking some drastic steps with you two.”

 

“Can we get back to the celebration now?” MacKenzie pleaded, then grinned slyly. 

 

Jensen caught her grin and narrowed his eyes are her. “What are you up to now Kenzie?”

 

She only pointed upwards and clapped her hands. Everyone else glanced up to see that Jared and Jensen were standing under some mistletoe. “Can’t break tradition now,” MacKenzie gloated. 

 

Jensen looked at Jared and shrugged. Moving closer together, they hugged, pulled back, and with a wink to each other, leaned into each other and kissed, oblivious to the applause of the Ackles family and one wolf whistle by Josh.

 

The End


End file.
